


Let us live

by bluegrass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Being the savior of the world Does Things to a person, Character Study, F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Loosely based off the games, Luna is Moon, Motherly!Plumeria, Not Everyone is Okay, Please appreciate this fic, Reformed!Team Skull, Shopaholic!Luna, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrass/pseuds/bluegrass
Summary: Years have gone by since the dubbed ‘Ultra’ incident.Team Skull were poor off their pants and their home was a mess of fallen chandeliers and broken people.(So, I kind of had an epiphany of 'what ifs' that came after I finished playing Pokemon Ultra Moon. Like, what if I made whatever happened something a bit more realistic. What would the aftermath be? How did people react to a lass going around beating up other trainers to visit the saloon twice a day? and to buy clothes that cost thousands?)





	1. one. of a decade, almost

**Author's Note:**

> The entire journeying, become a champion, and save the world thing (not in that particular order) takes place over several years. It'd be unrealistic someone to travel an entire region in approximately 30 hours give or take.

Almost a decade had gone by since the dubbed ‘Ultra’ incident. Plumeria was not one for change, but more than just a little had _‘changed’_ per se. Make no mistake, the Team Skull Administrator wasn’t inflexible by any means, but the differences in her life now felt unsteady- something in her gut related it to the time her young self still roamed the streets. When Selazzle was but a crawling hatchling coughing out Poison Gas like it was her life’s mission.

Nevertheless, for one, Po Town was no longer the wet prison-kingdom Team Skull proudly called their own; it had been renovated under the questionable courtesy of Alola’s undefeated champion and Plumeria was clueless as to how to feel about it.

Once, the place she called home, felt desolate. Plumeria knew it wasn’t due to the lack of people, but her dumb little brothers and sisters should’ve been enough to fill the empty gap in her heart, yet it didn’t. She blamed in on the off-putting ambiance; the dirty streets and forever-rain.

She blamed her residence in the Shady House to have made her so greedy for things she probably didn’t deserve. The unreasonable dissatisfaction Plumeria held for the place where boxes and broken furniture littered its hallways; where she could wipe the wet soles of her boots on the already dirtied carpets without repercussions; where their little makeshift family went hungry more often than not due to their lack of money to restock the kitchen. Darkrai, they hadn’t enough to even pay any bills, for Arceus’s sake.

The point was, Plumeria was drowning in melancholy she couldn’t explain, for the lack of a better word. The teenager spent every day sparingly. Like some Muk, she spent most days picking up after the trash left by her younger charges.

For example: whenever the grunts got themselves jailed for being a public nuisance, Plumeria would be the one to bail them out with whatever spare cash she’d got from defeating some poor lass or lad on the spot. Afterwards, Golbat (at the time) would Screech a warning, leaving the grunts dizzy and they’d lay low for about a day. Only to resume their activities anyway. The cycle repeating.

And on one fine day, a single person came along and changed everything.

Plumeria would make it quick, and spare a lot of details.

Luna was hailed the hero of Alola after defeating Necrozoma. Reporters had thrown the largest fiesta since the last spotting of Tapu Koko. _In which was also after the arrival of Luna, by the way_. If Plumeria could’ve explained it better or write, she’d probably publish a book about how Luna’s presence changed almost everything. Who’s to say it wouldn’t sell? A book after the young champion could become a real hot cake. Plumeria had an inkling she’d be rich in no time.

Maybe only then they’d have enough money to buy new sets of Skull outfits for their growing family of outcasts.

But that was beside the point. The thing was, due to her fame and strength, Luna had money they didn’t have and she spent it renovating their little town.

Plumeria wanted to scream.

She refrained, though. Because the big sister of Team Skull _did not_ scream like some wild, uncaught Loudred. Because if she did, their home would be an actual grave as everyone would go deaf and die from the frequency and volume Plumeria would have to shout to keep everything under control.

Most days, their leader was a deadbeat father. _Someone_ had to draw lines in this household.

Anyway, it all started about 3 years prior to their current time. Which meant, approximately 4 years after Luna returned from wherever she did; appearing more than just Beat Up from her previous engagement with the morally questionable, light-stealing, Pokémon according to the news. The young trainer looked _old_ , and as though she survived a proper Seismic Toss. Plumeria hadn’t failed to take note that even then, Luna never lost her smile.


	2. two. of storming returns

At 15 years old, Luna was hailed the world’s saviour. The title didn’t hold as much prestige as it sounded though. It seemed, nowadays, more and more kids saved the world from their respective continent’s bad guys. Years back, it had been some kid named after a… colour? They had a mafia group hell bent on conquering the world apparently.

But the Team Skull Administrator digresses, Luna proceeded to Whirlpool her way through the newly built Pokémon league; growing stronger and stronger, like the kid didn’t already gain the approval of a Legendary Pokémon through battle. Selazzle’s Flamethrower couldn’t hold a flame in comparison to Luna’s brightness, or so she heard.

Times were peaceful for a while in Po Town. Not much news came off the successful trial-goer save the occasional sightings in every apparel shop respectively in Alola. Ever. Luna’s love for shopping was no big secret.

Furthermore, considering the strength she possessed, in addition to the amulet coin Luna was sure to have, Plumeria supposed Luna had at least some form of backbone in her reckless spending veins to rely on.

Plumeria, on the other hand, simply reverted back doing what she always did, being a Muk basically (‘and training, I guess.’). Team Skull might’ve been sponsor-less once more, but their reputation’s improved with some good words here and there by a Kahuna’s grandson- Hau- or something.

Plus, Guzma got a job.

It was later in the year, however, that one of Plumeria’s cute little brothers popped in with understandable shock, sweat running down his forehead that wasn’t from the rain. Exclaiming, “Big sis, she’s back yo! Stronger than eva’, ya girl Luna’s returned!”

Plumeria would deny till the day she died, that her eyes certainly did _not_ pop out of their sockets, nor did she pale from the flurry of butterflies churning in her stomach… _quit laughing, numbskull!_

The young hero was standing by their creaky wooden doorway, body relaxed and against the rotting frame. Wearing naught but a simple white tee and a ripped pair of jeans, her pale arms crossed against her chest. Today’s contacts were blue with a nude lipstick colour. Plumeria recalled Luna’s wine-red hair looking darker underneath the flickering dim lights. “Hi.” The trial completer smiled.

“Luna? What’re you doing here? Guzma’s by the Aether’s, if you’re asking.”

“No, I’m not,” she giggled softly. “Just defeated the champion. Ran here as fast as I could.”

“Explain.”

“What do you think about a new chandelier?”

//

The new chandelier was great- not that Plumeria admitted it. The elegant frame of metal was coated gold and installed with working lightbulbs that _weren’t_ broken. It hadn’t even a speck of rust nor any indents from a grunt’s Raticate having chewed on it.

Understand Plumeria’s shock; the _new_ house piece wasn’t even left on the floor, blocking the right stairway to Guzma’s side of the house. Instead, Machamp workers were hired to hang it right and proper in the middle on the room, attached to the ceiling.

Faster than an Aerodactyl, the old chandelier was cleaned up and driven away for recycling. Luna hired a cleaning crew with literally one call only. Not many words were said, “I need a crew, please.” Plumeria quoted. Just like that, on the very next day, Team Skull’s streets and walls were scrubbed spick and span.

Plumeria pretends she doesn’t hear the soft cries of some of her dumb cute brothers and sisters. They mourn the loss of their graffiti. The very ones Plumeria hadn’t the heart to say were ugly (“It’s literally just a bop of paint, Plume.”) Smeargle knew what they could do with a brush and some paint.

The newly made champion then proceeded to tell her that she’d need Plumeria’s permission to do anything more than that. The offer was awfully tempting. Everything- by that, the Shady House, plus, every side home- would be cleaned. All at half price _and_ paid by yours truly (Luna); the benefits of knowing the owner of the _only_ cleaning company in Alola, or so she claimed.

Not one to ruin a good opportunity, the Big Sis of Team Skull made an easy decision. “Sure,” She said. And proceeded to sign whatever documents the current successor and owner of the Janitor’s association, Ace-trainer turned Janitor, Chase, handed to Plumeria.

In 6 months, every bedroom, living area and storage room in the Shady House was cleared. Not even the sad excuse of a kitchen was spared. Luna insisted in selling the honest-to-Arceus crumbling metal shelves to a recycling company. Plumeria couldn’t deny her. Team Skull knew how to be grateful, contrary to what the public thought.

Luna wasn’t one to rush, so they didn’t forget to pre-order new furniture for the house before clearing everything either. On the first month, Luna made it her life’s goal to drag at least 4 members of the family to go shopping with her for furniture and beds at every warehouse in existence.

Plumeria only went for the first 2 trips. By then, it became obvious that shopping with Luna with an actual legitimate reason to shop was downright dangerous.

Team Skull grew afraid. Very afraid.

“The look in her eyes ain’t normal yo.”

“She’s lost it, man.”

“Girl, I don’t think we need more beds than we already do, yea? You gotta lay off those tables too, champ. Hey, we gotta go. We… gotta… GO?! Oh em gee. grunts, we gotta drag this girl outta here!”


	3. three. of easy acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw when you genuinely like a work, but no one appreciates it. /(- v -")\

Plumeria did wonder why she accepted the renovation offer so quickly and so easily. Living on the streets had taught the young Plumeria that trust wasn’t supposed to be so easily given. Furthermore, as an orphan with a click for the Poison types, society wasn’t the kindest of hosts.

The Skull administrator knew what it’s like to go hungry and homeless. She knew how people perceived poison users to be someone bad, someone to be weary of. Many claimed to adore all Pokémon in general, but the perceived stereotypes or superstitions on some were undeniable.

Murkrows were seen as a bad omen.

Mimikyu, left for dead. Searching for love underneath a poorly patched guise.

Selandit, useless unless they were female.

Plumeria hated it. She utterly detested the wretched mind-set of some people. Trust did not come easily to Plumera, but Luna had something about her that has the Skull Administrator vulnerable to the seemingly innocent advances upon their home.

The grunts may not see it, but the renovation brought to their doorstep would’ve been impossible had it been anybody else offering. Team Skull was not a charity case; they didn’t need pity, much less from someone that stormed in once to single-handedly defeat everyone present.

Luna wasn’t that. She defeated them, yes. But the champion’s actions as of late weren’t out of poorly needed pity at all. Plumeria took one look in her eyes on that faithful night and saw a bone-chilling possessiveness instead.

But for what?

Brushing it off, Team Skull’s big sis was sitting on the newly purchased arm chair while Luna was out shopping with some of her cute numbskulls. The new seat was lovely and it felt like the comforting embrace of a leather-clad Bewear. She heard the door creak open moments ago, a school of incessant chatter following soon afterwards.

Eyes closed, Plumeria missed the approach of Luna closing up on her, footsteps as quiet as the wings of an Noctowl. “I’m back.” Luna mock whispered into Plumeria’s ear, watching her jump slightly in shock with fond amusement.

“Hey, welcome back. You got all the beds already?”

Luna hummed, her lips quirking into a smile different from the obligatory, polite ones she usually wears. Plumeria pushes herself up from the black armchair coolly, walking away from Luna with her back turned. “I’ll make dinner today.” The older teen stated. Unaware of the scorching gaze directed towards her exiting back.


	4. four. of much needed renovations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-written chapters aside, I haven't written more of this work for more than a year now.
> 
> Why did I even introduce this?

Thus far, the renovations having taken place were very pleasing to the eye, or so Plumeria concluded by the fourth month.

The bedroom next to hers had its walls repainted like every other room in their home. Gone were the dusky pinks and tightly arranged beds. Luna had bought 2 bunkbeds in mint condition (alongside fresh pillows with skull patterned blankets!) and replaced the side desks too. Down to every last detail, even the lamps were switched out; a Team Skull grunt (female) had selected a cute Chandelure lamp that hung in between the bed’s wall in replacement of the older yellow piece of antique.

Light wooden wardrobes stood prettily against the walls upon entering the room. There was now space for a small desk in the grunts ever needed it. The grunts weren’t all that sure about that addition at first, but Plumeria smiled at the growing collection of notebooks and trinkets to meet with the drawered desk.

Nevertheless, even then Luna made sure the cited, ‘… horrendous flooring.’ Went. The grunts wore indoor shoes now, or they’d face the wrath of the strongest trainer in Alola.

Luna’s own Selazzle had a bite that hurt.

Now, framed posters hung the newly dried pastel pink walls. Pokémon dolls sat decoratively on some of the beds. They came from a stock clearance- 50% off- as soft as Swabloo.

Plumeria was only describing the ‘girl’s room’, but felt no less pleased at the now dubbed ‘boy’s room’ either. The layout came out similarly, in the end. The girl’s had a larger wardrobe to their names, of course. Whereas the boy’s had a larger desk in retrospect. Alongside pastel blue walls were also matching lamps of their choosing.

The nerds asked for a Sylveon lamp, the bunch of saps. In admiration for Luna’s own, in which whopped at least five of their asses while holding on to an amulet coin which killed to Spearows with a stone.

One grunt even came out during the purchase. Shyly declaring the lamp as his own personal bi-con. Many of his adopted brothers fought tooth and nail for that claim later that evening. The dish duty roster was as full as ever by the time Plumeria was done with them.

She doesn’t question why her own room was left untouched by the shifting walls and furniture of their home.

But somewhere in the future, when Plumeria wouldn’t be in the best of moods during a certain time of the month, she’d throw a personal pity party of her own; pouting, she’ll voice her complaints. “Why _didn’t_ you renovate my room? You even did Guzma’s!”

The champion would laugh, her rosy heeks stretching from one end to another while Plumeira blushed and tossed a Lapras doll at the acclaimed muddled fool. 

Luna had a home on Poni island if the double dyed teen ever bothered to ask; not once had she slept over at the mansion. Taking this into account, perhaps all along, she had the intention of bringing the bride home using the subtlest of hints?

“Sugar coated passive-aggressive tactics, Loon.” Scoffed the elder, “You ain’t fooling me.”

“I’d never.” Luna promised.

For now, the silence spun itself tighter than an Ariados’s web during their nth dinner together. Ignoring the boisterous atmosphere whereupon even Guzma smiled, Plumeria looked to Luna’s ever polite and poised posture. She frowned. 


	5. five. of eternal smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Leave a Kudos and comment if you liked this!

Besides the sudden kindness that was actually quite surprising on Luna’s part, there was something else that unsettled Plumeria. Above the questionable spending she indulged her cute grunts- the shopaholic was technically half the reason they were broke anyway- Plumeria secretly hated the smiles she was given.

_“Hate?” Something honest inside of her sneers. “No, you’re afraid.”_

The smile that Luna gave _everybody_ , to be more specific.

The Champion never broke character whenever it came to her facial expressions. Like some Banette, it was always purposefully blank in the politest way possible. Smiling or grinning; with her eyes curving upwards slightly. No flaws decorated that fair porcelain skin.

Those pair of blank orbs changed colour every week.

Even in the past, whenever Plumeria approached the rising star Trainer, she hardly ever did catch a glimpse of emotion in Luna’s perfectly carved façade. She remembered feeling unsettled behind her own tough exterior, thinking “What in Arceus…?”

But it wasn’t always like that. Their first meeting had been quite normal, on the contrary. Plumeria had been doing her job as the Big Sister of Team Skull that fine afternoon- until one of her little brothers came half-sobbing, crying murder because they hadn’t enough cash to buy lunch now.

Which would’ve still been their fault, if the accusation was true.

She knew he was lying by the way his eyes kept themselves busy on anything but her. Plus, he was a terrible liar to start with. So Plumeria had sighed, resigned. Bullying wasn’t justified under any circumstance, but neither was she willing to stand by prettily while her grunts got themselves emotionally compromised during whatever foolish conquest to glory they’d come out with to entertain themselves.

Selandit, restless from a mind decaying boredom that consisted over the past week, agreed excitedly to battle. The Toxic Lizard Pokémon went stir crazy, spitting out Flame Bursts like it didn’t singe the readily dying carpet with every shard of fire. Plumeria was screaming by the time they left Po Town, sweat beading down her forehead; she didn’t remember any of the grunts having a water type to put out the newest smears of ash on the carpet.

She made a mental list, jotting down a plausible list of Water-types she _would_ get her hands on.

(They ended up putting out the Pokémon made disaster with the collected water that came from the buckets set up outside their ever raining environment. At least two grunts cursed loudly, the pair had scrubbing duty in accordance to the roster set up.)

Golbat proved excitable with the way she caused the chandelier to fall from at least five reckless Air Cutters. By that point, Plumeria lacked any more tears to shed, choosing to stick with a frustrated scowl after she finished her daily screeching.

The anger showed itself quite clearly when she finally met Luna. Her first impression of the young girl no older than 11 was that she was a beautiful child.

More beautiful than Plumeria would ever be. Especially with the way Luna’s smile seemed to brighten up the world with the simple _adoration_ she excluded in waves when she took her Pokémon out for battle. Plumeria understood love then, but steeled her heart while they battled.

Their following battle had been pitifully one-sided. Not that Plumeria would ever admit for the years to come, but Luna was a prodigy in every sense of the act. The Team Skull Admin never really stood a chance, but she would reluctantly admit that it was fun at least.

Fun, after downplaying it by at least a third of the thrill she felt. It had been exhilarating.

Luna felt untouchable, and instead of being a wet blanket during the match, Plumeria knew of the pleasurable chill that shot up her spine to have found someone so powerful yet beautiful at the same time. Fear came in weak pulses (that much talent couldn’t possibly be humane).

Plumeria decided she didn’t care. Neither her grunts nor her had any lunch money and _Plumeria decided she **didn’t**. **care**._

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline, sort of:  
> 10 years old- Luna sets off for her journey.  
> 14 years old- Luna gets shipped off through space and time to defeat Necrozama.  
> 16 years old- Luna returns back to Alola.  
> 18 years old- Luna becomes champion.  
> 20-21 years old- We are here (something like that)  
> 23 years old- Luna is a semi-functional lesbian celebrity who likes to travel, shop, and become stronger than ever.


End file.
